fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matter Magic
Matter Magic '(マッター メージク ''Matta Meejiku) is a very rare Caster Magic that allows the user to turn his body into any kind of substance they want. This magic is unique only to Atom Longside Description This magic allows its users to coat their hole body or just their body parts of it into any kind of substance they choose, either solid substance such as rock, steel etc. or other kinds of substance such as fire, wind etc. Using this magic allows the user to gain special states depending on what substance the user becomes, steel increases your endurance and strength. The user also develops the substances physical effects the user turns into, for instance, the heat of the users fire form, so if the user hits an opponent it could burn them, or the water form could put out any kinds fire and won't burn the user, further more substance physical attribute can neutralize the certain magic attacks that will have no effect on the substance, such as water form against Fire Magic the fire attack has no effect. This magic is considered a close range physical magic. When first use of this magic the user must absorb the materials in order to turn into that specific substance, that substances is then saved into their magic allowing free access for another time. Mix Matter this magic comes with an additional effect called Mix Matter allowing the user to turn their body into 2 different kinds of substances that covers half of your body giving them more then one substances to use against the opponent, However using this effect requires a lot more magical power. The only weakness with this effect is that the substance that is weaker then other is the best way to deal the most damage. Spells Matter Magic '''Steel Body: Is one of the strongest forms, your body becomes the exact substance of steel, the colors the same, its shiny enough to see the reflection, and its as strong as regular steel, it also increases physical strength and endurence, its impenetrable against weak attacks Rock Body: A form that is also considered strong, the body looks exactly like a rock and is as tough as one to, it increases the users strength Wood Body: A form that is mostly used for strategy, the body looks and feels like a tree without the leaves its tough but not tough enough, its immune to lightning magic Iron Body: Mostly a defensive type of magic, its stronger then Steel Body and tougher Obsidian Body: resistants to a bunch of attacks and is a more powerful form of defense, its smooth and dark and is resistant to fire Fire Body: the body becomes pure fire with the heat of it also which means he's able to burn people when hitting them, the heat of the fire depends on his attitude, its immune to wood magics Water Body: A form that is fresh, running, clear water, this form specialize in speed since it has no mass to slow him down, its immune to fire magics Wind Body: A form where the body is nothing but wind swirling around forming his body with glowing red eyes, the body has great speed and amazing agility but lacks physical strength, the user can still feel damage but its not that much effective, its immune to fire magics Diamond Body: The body turns bluish-green and is shining as a diamond, this particular form of matter is extremely powerful and strong, its also impossible pierce, its also a rare form that can only be used if the user somehow absorbs diamond material, the form cannot be used for Mix Matter Mix Matter Iron-Wood Body: A type of mix matter where the right side the users body is made of iron while the left side is wood, the iron side is used for strength and heavy attacks while the wood is used for quick and light attacks, with this combo the iron side can redirect lightning attacks and the wood magic cancel it out Water-Wind Body: A form that combines both Water Body and Wind Body, the form is fast but lacks strength however fire magic has no effect what so ever in either side Steel-Fire Body: A pretty powerful combo of Steel Body and Fire Body that deals powerful attacks and serious injury by burning them Category:Caster Magic